sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Prinus Clan
The Prinus is an almost-extinct clan of echidnas whom all had impressive psychic abilities. It is exclusive to Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness and known for its relatively large population that was kept isolated from the rest of the world inside Soumerca, one of its most prominent characteristics was their visible ears that most echidnas did not have. While a peaceful clan, during its time, it was among the last modern echidna tribes and one of the strongest in the world. Because of this unwanted attention, however, the Prinus was one of the first groups to be annihilated by the user of the Twilight Shard. This event later became known as the Prinus Village Massacre. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Appearance The Prinus community was pure-blooded, as no echidna took interest in leaving their village to explore the outside world and meet new people. Because of this, they distinguished itself from other clans by always having different shades of green-colored fur, ears, a golden ring-figure on their foreheads, blue dreadlocks, and their signature feature: the white lightning mark on their chests. According historical books, most of the Prinus community wore buckskin clothing. Males would often wear less clothing than women. Some echidnas used to wear accessories on their heads found inside the forest, such as flowers. Paint produced in trees would be worn by this clan of echidnas during festivals. Notable Members The Prinus community has several members of note during Dimitri Chronicles. * Prinus: The original Prinus echidna who founded the community. He is currently deceased. * Daiku Prinus the Echidna: The grandfather of Dimitri Prinus. He is currently deceased. * Dimitri Prinus the Echidna: Grandson of Daiku, younger brother of Lance. He is currently alive. * Lance Prinus the Echidna: Grandson of Daiku, older brother of Dimitri. He is currently missing. Notable Settlements Prinus Village The original settlement of the Prinus echidnas in northern Soumerca made by Prinus during ancient times. While their technology and knowledge was just slightly outdated compared to modern societies, the Prinus retained indigenous aesthetics when it came to creating houses and other things. Most of the village's eastern areas was surrounded by the famous Cinnabar Forest. The Prinus population was also relatively large. The Prinus Village made its debut inside Reign of Darkness. ''Dimitri Harmonia Prinus and his family used to reside in the settlement until it was completely destroyed by mysterious creatures when the titular character was nine. What remains of the village is a large crater with some icy remains. Surprisingly, the forest around it did not suffer that great amount of damage. Inside the crater, small flowers are blossoming. Strengths and Powers Telekinesis The Prinus community was widely-known by the entire world for their psychic abilities. Having such, they were able to move things around using their minds, and constructing psychic aura of different colors to materialize structures. However, in many rare occasions, echidnas would be born with additional psychic powers. Using and mastering their powers since an early age, the Prinus warriors have a tendency to use their telekinetic abilities to further improve their physical conditions. While others include physical assaults while engaged in combat, some others were able to manipulate their cells for them to age slower; prominent examples would be Dimitri Prinus and Daiku, respectively. According to historians, this breed of echidnas all inherited this ability from their founder who left this power for them as his legacy. This telekinetic ability alone isolated themselves from other civilizations from their time because it made them too powerful. Although a peaceful clan that refused to initiate conflicts during the modern era, the Prinus community alone was among the strongest breeds of Mobians to dwell on Mobius. Connection with Nature The Prinus community was able to distinguish itself from the other barbarian echidna clans that craved power and control over other civilizations by greatly valuing nature. While the Prinus technology was comparable to the ones found in other tribes, their knowledge about herb-mixture and natural environments were superior. According to historians, fully-educated Prinus echidnas could predict weather patterns, have a general understanding of Mobini languages, and a superior knowledge of everything there was to know about harvesting and the other animals themselves. Since children often interacted with the forest surrounding their own village, even they knew a general understanding of how to guide themselves through it. History The Foundations According to historians, the Prinus community is an ancient clan that was founded by a powerful telekinetic leader known as Prinus. During Albion's population schism in ancient times, the telekinetic echidna gathered numerous other echidnas that believed in his ideals and, much like some others, left Albion in search for greater knowledge about the world itself. It is thought that they reached Soumerca in a matter of months. The echidnas lead by Prinus eventually reached north of Soumerca, where they decided to settle and build a community; and thus the Prinus Village came into existence. The Prinus echidnas, amazed by the nature of their surroundings, discovered many new locations such as Cinnabar Forest, named after its vermilion-colored trees, and Mount Aurora, the largest mountain of the continent that was named after the Mobian goddess. Cinnabar Forest became a great figure inside the ever-growing Prinus civilization's culture. Since the Prinus had total control over their territory over the millennia with their telekinetic powers inherited by their leader, they greatly valued nature and animals. The discovery of its medicinal herbs made the community prosper. In modern times, the Prinus community was respected around the world. Despite gaining world-fame, they isolated themselves from others, fearing invasions and conflicts despite being among the strongest. Their culture was able to develop greatly and became the great community Prinus once envisioned them to be. Dimitri Chronicles The Prinus Village Massacre The Prinus community first debuted in the fan-fiction inside ''Reign of Darkness, but was referenced numerous times by Dimitri Harmonia Prinus over the course of the fan-fiction. The'' ''Prinus Village Massacre refers to the almost annihilation of the Prinus community that occurred when the titular character was nine, orchestrated by the manipulator of Twilight Shard's powers. In a single evening, after the arrival of a strange indigo-colored storm, most of the civilization was decimated and then had their village destroyed by a explosion of negative Chaos energy that evaporated everything. While almost entirely gone, this event influenced the actions of the Prinus echidnas throughout the course of Dimitri Chronicles. It was also recorded in the Guardian Units of Nations' database. Fun Facts * The Prinus community's fate is ironically almost identical to the one from the Snowbound Zone. * Inside the continuity, they are the only known echidnas to have ears. This concept was created because Chamesthehero thought that Mobians that lacked visible ears were weird-looking. * Despite having lightning marks on their chests, the Prinus do not have control over electricity. * In the beginning of the series, Chamesthehero made a concept about the Prinus that involved them having sealed potential over bending one of the four classic elements. This was later scrapped. Category:Echidnas Category:Groups/Organizations